


Brother

by Burgie



Series: Katja Joins Team Good AU [15]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex overhears Katja talking to their baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother

Alex stopped outside her bedroom door upon hearing Katja’s voice. She was talking in the way that she only did to her child.

“Hey, Morgan,” she cooed. “I know your mama wanted to call you Mandy, but Morgan just sounds so much better, doesn’t it?” Alex peeked around the corner and saw Katja gently pick her baby up out of the crib and kiss her forehead. “Guess what? You’re getting a little brother, yes you are.” She tickled Mandy under her chin, and her daughter gurgled and grabbed onto her finger. The grin on Katja’s face was so great that Alex couldn’t help but grin in response.

Katja could sense Alex at the door, but she didn’t mind being watched. If anything, having her girlfriend so nearby made her feel even safer. She’d already experienced several bouts of panic throughout the day, so much so that she could barely bring herself to leave the room. This wasn’t the first time that she’d picked her baby up just to hold her, either. Having her precious daughter there in her arms was more reassuring than anything else.

“I wish that you could meet your other brother.” Mandy looked up at her mother with big brown eyes. Katja smiled. “You have no idea what I’m saying, do you? But one day I’ll tell you all about your big brother. Or maybe he’ll be able to tell you himself.” She sniffed and put her baby back in the crib, kissing her precious little nose. It was amazing how fast motherhood came back to her. Dark Core had tried to take it from her, but they couldn’t. Katja wiped her eyes, then walked over to sit on the bed.

“There you are,” said Alex, walking into her bedroom. She smiled at her girlfriend, noticing that Katja was trying and failing to hide a smile of her own. “I heard you talking to Mandy.”

“Babies are good conversationalists,” said Katja. She trembled, and Alex wrapped her arms around her.

“And soon we’ll have one more,” said Alex.

“You heard that, did you?” asked Katja, smiling at her.

“Mm-hm.” Alex kissed her, then kissed her stomach. “How do you know it’s going to be a son, though?”

“I could just say that it was my mother’s intuition,” said Katja. “But it’s only been a few hours, and I can’t tell that soon.”

“That’s real?” asked Alex. “I thought it was a myth.”

“So are sirens, and yet here we are,” said Katja. “But I only know what we’re having because I saw Linda. And Lisa.” She looked down in embarrassment. “I know, I’ve been paranoid.”

“Hey, it’s only paranoid if you’ve got nothing to be afraid of,” said Alex. “You’ve got every reason to be afraid.”

“I know,” said Katja. “It was probably stupid and selfish to want another while Mandy’s still just a baby. Maybe I was a bit overconfident but…”

“No.” Alex kissed her hair. “You wanted this, and I’m sure not complaining. I came from a big family so having a big one will be even better.”

“You say that now,” said Katja. She twined her fingers in Alex’s hair. “To be honest, I was kind of hoping for twins.”

“Maybe next time,” said Alex. “I’m sure Linda would’ve told you if it was twins.”

“Maybe I should ask her if there are going to be twins in my future,” said Katja. “But that would require leaving this room. I feel safe here.”

“I know,” said Alex. “And I’m gonna do everything that I can to make you feel safe.”

“I’m glad,” said Katja. “I’d never get through this ten months without you.” She kissed Alex, perfectly content with life.


End file.
